Running From Danger
by wblock72
Summary: Things change four years after the incident with the Volturi. Jacob has a one night stand with Leah after dropping Renesmee off at home following their date and is imprinted on by Leah who finally gives in to her lust over him. She sees to it that the Cullens are forced to leave despite breaking Charlie's heart. The treaty is dissolved which cements the decision to leave for good.


Title: Running From Danger

Rating: T(For now)

Disclaimer: I have no connections to Stephenie Meyer or anyone else connected to Twilight.

Summary: After hanging with Leah for one night, Jacob realizes he is deeply in love with Leah instead of Renesmee. Leah imprints on him which invalidates his imprinting on Renesmee. It winds up breaking Ness's heart when Leah orders Jacob to stop hanging out with Ness just two weeks before her birthday. This infuriates both Edward and Bella, who want to go after them both for it. The rest of the Cullens want to know why Ness got her heart broken. Jacob tells Edward he made a mistake letting Edward change Bella and the treaty is deemed over by both Sam and Jacob which forces the Cullens to move away, breaking Charlie's heart.

A/N: This may go slightly AU so no throwing anything or posting rude comments in the reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 1 - The Treaty Dissolved

RC-POV

After a terrific evening, he brought me home and we said our usual good nights. I felt like I was on cloud 9. Its just how happy Jacob has made me. It has only been four years since the incident with the Volturi and I now look more like a sixteen year old teenager. I am actually only five in human years. I am relieved I don't have to worry about my grandpa Charlie giving away the family secret. He promised us all he wouldn't ask so none of us will have to move. What none of us realized is that it wasn't him we'd have to worry about keeping their mouth shut.

Anyway, I went to bed that night happy as could be. I was completely unaware that Jacob's night was not yet over. I went right to my room and to bed.

The next morning, I was awoken by my cellphone alerting me of a text message. I vaguely remembered that I had left it on my nightstand so i reached over and grabbed for it. I punched in my security code and went to my text messages. I saw it was from Jacob so I brought it up on my phone quickly. What I saw brought filled my eyes with tears. Three simple words saying, "I HATE YOU!" _What could of happened last night to make him change his mind about us?_ I thought as I fought back tears. I didn't want to cry just yet. I quickly sent one in reply, "WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?" I quickly pressed send and was shocked by his reply. "WHAT PART OF 'I HATE YOU DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND', BLOODSUCKER? YOU'RE A BRAT WHO NEVER SHOULD OF BEEN CREATED!" I cried out when i read this. I quickly ran to my parents in their bedroom and showed them Jacob's texts.

Dad was furious when he read them. He and Mom took me to the main house to speak with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. None of them could understand why Jacob sent me those texts.

Meanwhile at the Reservation, Leah smirked as she set Jacob's cellphone back down on his night stand. She felt satisfied with what she had done. She had finally gotten her revenge for losing out on her own dream guy to the child of Bella Swan-Cullen. What she had kept to herself is the night before when her and Jacob had been hanging out together, she imprinted on him. Shortly after they began kissing. After awhile, they eventually made love and then fell asleep in each other's arms. She wasn't yet finished either. She planned to undo all the damage Bella and the Cullens had done to her beloved.

Meanwhile back at the main house, we made arrangements to go speak with Sam and Jacob. I was insistant on going with them despite Mom and Dad's protests. We would meet at the treaty line at the edge of the woods. Sam, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Paul would be meeting with all all of us Cullens. We were already there when they emerged from their side of the treaty lines. By now it was close to evening. Jacob had refused my calls and messages so i knew something was wrong.

My heart literally broke when I spotted Jacob approaching with his fingers inter-twined with Leah's and both of them were smiling happily. I blinked back tears and glanced helplessly at Mom, who looked angry at her former best friend.

Dad was just as angry as he and Grandpa stepped to the edge of the treaty line. It was Dad who asked, "What's going on? What is the meaning of the cruel text messages my daughter was sent this morning?" He handed the cellphone with the messages to Sam to read.

Sam held back a smirk as he read them and then handed the phone back to Dad. "Looks like Jacob broke up with your daughter to me." He said. He was acting like he didn't really care which erupted in growls from the male members of my family.

Jacob looked up at us all with disgust and said, "I am no longer protecting your family. I have chosen to return to Sam's pack and the treaty is now over. It was a mistake you all not being killed the night..." He began. He pointed at me as he added, "This...thing destroyed my best friend."

Me and my family all gasped in shock upon hearing him say this. Mom stepped forward and said, "I'm not destroyed, Jake. I am still here."

Jacob shook his head and said, "No, Bella. You are only a shell of your former self. Your true self died when the Bloodsucker changed you." He glared at me and added, "Sam, with your permission I would like the pack to attack any time a Cullen is caught off their property."

Bella gasped and said, "So your saying I can't see my dad anymore?"

"I am saying you gave up that right when you became a Bloodsucker like the rest of the Cullens, Bella."Jacob said. The Pack turned and started to leave after Sam nodded his head in agreement sadly. Jacob turned to them and added, "If I find out any of you call him, I will see to it you're all killed." He then walked off hand in hand with his new girlfriend while I stood there sobbing.


End file.
